epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Undying Monolith
The Undying Monolith is a foe that appears in , mostly on the Graybone Cemetery. It is a member of the monolith enemy class. Appearance The Undying Monolith is a massive grey tombstone covered in runes. A spinal column and a horned skull are merged with the stone, with a round red crystal in the skull's mouth. Several more bones are present around the base of the Monolith, half-buried in the ground. The Undying Monolith's skull moves slightly in battle, making it one of two Monoliths with an idle animation, the other being Cosmic Monolith. Overview Monoliths take the role of offensive spell-casters, with Undying Monolith itself being biased towards the element. Like other Monoliths, the Undying Monolith is a rather threatening foe, with a bunch of powerful attacks, high HP, numerous resistances and few weaknesses, yet low Evade. Undying Monolith specializes in causing status problems, such as , and . When it charges up, it will cast Death Spike on the party, hitting all of them for moderate damage and a chance of — try to resist at least this one, or destroy the monolith before it is unleashed. Unlike many other foes in the graveyard, Undying Monolith is immune to , but fortunately it is still weak to , so there's a chance the party would already have something effective equipped. As a Monolith, elemental attacks also work well. The Undying Monolith is also the slowest of all Monoliths to charge its special attack (barring Sky Monolith which doesn't follow a specific charge pattern), taking three turns rather than two. Statistics and attacks, and can inflict many status problems. |HP = 400 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 110 |AP = 15 |SP = 15 |Gold = 70 |Hit2HP = 25 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = 100% |holy = -80% |dark = 200% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = 50% |stagger = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Bottled Darkness |item2name = Dark Matter |item3name = Curly Horn |item4name = Solid Spike |item1chance = 30% |item2chance = 5% |item3chance = 60% |item4chance = 40%}} Prior to the Battle Mountain update, no Monoliths had any Syphon resistance. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Status effect is chosen at random for each hit. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack had 18 total power instead. |Attack2 = Bones |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 50 |Type2 = Physical |StatusChance2 = 80% |StatusStrength2 = 5x |StatusIcon2 = |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Dark |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = The Dead |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 5x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Charge |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Charges to cast Death Spike x3. |Attack5 = Death Spike x3 |Type5 = Physical |Target5 = * |Power5 = 40 |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Used every four turns if able, indicated by the Charge status the turn prior. Due to a bug in its targeting, instead of attacking each player once, it will attack the player in 2nd slot (middle) once and the player in 3rd slot (bottom) twice, completely ignoring the slot 1 (top) player, even if they are the only one alive.}} Battle logic * Spent 3 turns without status → Charge on the same turn; * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → Death Spike x3; * Otherwise → Flying Skulls (1/3), Bones (1/3), The Dead (1/3). Trivia * The magic circle seen during Flying Skulls cast animation actually is a couple of words, which say: "Hurt", "Hell", "Troll", "Die", "Pain", "Evil", "Dead", "Sex", "Rape". Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes